The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aloe of hybrid origin, botanically known as Aloe ‘ANDora’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ANDora’. ‘ANDora’ is a new cultivar of flowering Aloe grown for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program established by the Inventor at a nursery in Linbro Park, Republic of South Africa in 1973. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of hybrid Aloe with desirable horticultural characteristics to include improved vigor, flowering ability, and disease resistance. ‘ANDora’ was selected in the Inventor's trial bed in July 2007 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in July 2005 between complex hybrids in the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and male parents. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Aloe hybrid breeding selection coded A(GMH), not patented, characterized by its light reddish-pink colored flowers, light greyish-green colored foliage, and vigorous, upright-compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Aloe hybrid breeding selection uncoded, not patented, characterized by its light orange-colored flowers, light greyish-green colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by offshoots and in vitro propagation since July 2007 in Linbro Park, Republic of South Africa and Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.